


Café Connections

by GauntletKnight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Secret Santa, Taka and Hiro are stepbrothers, Tea, ishimondo - Freeform, ishimondo secret santa, leon's a meddler: he meddles, rating for Leon being Leon, soulmates ???, the briefest hint of leon x taka, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletKnight/pseuds/GauntletKnight
Summary: A cute guy has come into the coffee shop where Mondo works a few times now.  Mondo definitely doesn't have a crush on him, no matter what Leon says...but if he happens to ask Mondo out....who knows?Done for the 2020 Ishimondo Secret Santa Event for Pippi-exe!
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	1. Macchiato Meet Cutes

**Author's Note:**

> For Pippi: It took me a while to work on but writing so much tooth-rotting fluff was so much fun!! From one former coffee shop worker to another, I hope you enjoy it!!!

Mondo Oowada was not a morning person by any stretch of the definition. He had never been one, and would likely never be. Years of leading his gang on nighttime rides had wired his brain to be wide awake at absurd hours at night, something that had carried with him over to adulthood. In the morning, not even coffee could save him from exhaustion. 

The irony that he worked the morning shift as a barista in a cafe was not lost on him.

Most mornings were quiet. No one bothered Mondo as he poured drinks and frothed milk. Many of his wiser coworkers had learned over the years to leave him alone. _He_ learned to tune out their conversation. He, quite frankly, didn’t give a rat’s ass who was sleeping with who or the latest pop band sweeping the country. That was all his coworkers seemed to talk about at this point.

Of course, he had to smile when dealing with customers, and sometimes the odd regular gave him a friendly greeting, but when he was behind the counter like he was today, he spent most of his time to himself. There was an almost quiet tranquility when he got into a rhythm at his station; his mind working like a conveyor belt.

_Two mochas with whip, one soy latte, three espressos-one decaf, Who got decaf espresso anyway, where the hell was the chai mix did-_

“So...Do you think _he’s_ coming in today?”

Mondo nearly crushed the paper cup of hot espresso in his hand. So much for a quiet morning… He swore quietly enough so he wouldn’t be heard over the din of the cafe, and took the rag out of its bucket of cleaning solution. He gave the other man working the cafe with him a flat look as he started wiping up the chai mix he’d spilled.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Mondo didn’t even try to keep the annoyed edge out of his voice.

His coworker, Leon, Mondo vaguely remembered, smiled back at him devilishly from his place at the register. “Oh _you know_ \- That’ll be 570 Ma’am,” Leon cut himself off to help with a customer. As the woman inserted her card into the machine, Leon turned back to wiggle his eyebrows at Mondo. “Mr. _short dark and handsome~._ ” Leon winked irritatingly.

The woman didn’t look up from where she was signing the machine, but brought her free hand up to her mouth to giggle, clearly listening in.

“I have no idea who you’re talking about. And I don’t give a sh-” Mondo caught himself just barely from swearing. He’d been spoken to _enough_ about doing that.

You should! He was _super_ into you last time!” Leon pulled the receipt for the woman. “And because I _know_ you’re into dudes, and I _know_ you’re on a 10 person losing streak for a date-”

“Sure, because I want both of those things to be announced at work,” Mondo deadpanned at him, sticking the milk under the steamer.

“If he comes in today, you should ask him on a da-!”

“No.” Mondo cut Leon off, putting the drink up on the counter. “Chai for Azumi.”

“Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuude. Why not?” Leon leant against the register, cocking a hip out. “I think he’s kinda cute!” He smirked. “He has a kind of ‘stuffy business man who’s also a freak in the sheets’ kind of vibe.”

Mondo was at a loss for words. “...Leon...he’s come in like...three times.”

“Ah! But at the same time, like to the minute, on the same day, to order the same thing.” Leon’s eyes took on a rather unfocused look to them as he daydreamed. “With that kind of commitment…”

_Don’t do it Mondo...don’t hit him over the head with the coffee pot...you need this job_.

Mondo did his best to tune out Leon’s voice as he rambled on about...something. It wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed the man that came in... _Kiyotaka_ … And yeah...Leon was right, he was _pretty cute_ … But...from the suit and the formal way he spoke. Mondo was pretty sure the handsome man was out of his league. Maybe at this point she should give up and just get a whole pack of dogs and become a crazy dog man...yeah. Chuck could be their leader.

Mondo was so lost in thought about sleeping in a pile of fluffy dogs that he didn’t notice when Leon cursed quietly and tried to get his attention. “Mondo… _Mondo!_ Mondo he’s here!” Mondo _did_ however perk up at the voice that came next. 

“Hello, may I please have a macchiato and a medium mocha with whipped cream.”

Leon’s voice _immediately_ became overly-cheerful. “Oh! Would you look at the time! It appears it is time for my break!”Mondo whipped his head around to glare at Leon who seemed to be pointedly ignoring him. “I’m sure our resident barista _Mondo_ can take your order and make it for you too.” Leon gave an overdramatic wink.

_Fuck it, I’m gonna beat him to death with the espresso machine._

With their manager in the back overseeing the new delivery of beans, there was no one else stopping Leon from skipping into the back and giving Mondo a thumbs up.

_Fucker. He’s lucky it’s slow right now…_

Mondo sighed and made his way over to where the man was standing, looking quite bewildered. “Was it something I said?”

Mondo smirked and rolled his eyes, “No, he’s just an idiot. You want your usual, right?” Mondo already began typing the order into the computer. When the man didn’t answer, Mondo looked up.

Damn...he was even hotter up close. He looked like a model in an immaculate pea coat and maroon scarf. His red eyes sparkled in surprise. “You...remember me?”

“Well,” Mondo rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, “Yeah? Macchiato and mocha with whip? For ‘Kiyotaka’?”

Kiyotaka smiled; the expression was open and honest in a way that made Mondo want to bundle the man up and protect him from the world. _Wait...what?_ “Yes! That’s me! I can’t believe you remembered! I’m only here on Fridays.” He stuck a hand out. “Kiyotaka Ishimaru, wonderful to meet you. You’re Mondo, correct?”

Mondo carefully took the proffered hand and shook it. “Yeah, Mondo Oowada. At’cha service…”

As Kiyotaka took his hand back after the handshake, he looked around and nodded. “I think I’ll be coming here more often if that’s ok. I’ve been told the way you make the mocha is better than most other places.”

“I- well I don’t do anything different.”

“Well, however you do it, it’s her favorite,” he smiled brightly as Mondo’s heart sank. Yeah, he expected this. The overly sweet drink, the formal dress...

“Ah well I’m glad your girlfriend likes it…somethin that sweet tends to be a hit with chicks.” He totalled up the order and made plans to fight Leon behind the dumpster for getting his hopes up. “650.”

Kiyotaka blinked at him owlishly, lost. “My...oh!” He shook his head with a smile, “No! No, these are for my bosses!” Mondo must have let the shock on his face show because Kiyotaka barreled on. “I’m an intern at the office a couple blocks down. The tech company? I do coffee runs for my two superiors! It only seems to be the nice thing to do, and on Fridays they like to order out instead of drinking the complimentary coffee in the office, so here I am!” He dug around in his pockets, producing a wallet. “They pay for their own coffees too so I don’t really mind, it gives me a chance to stretch my legs and see the city. And I got to meet you! Well, properly meet you anyway.” 

It was Mondo’s turn to be confused. “Wait, so neither of these are yours?”

“No,” Kiyotaka shook his head. “I just pick them up,” he flushed a little bit, embarrassed. “I actually don’t really like coffee.”

“Oh! Uh…” Mondo flustered a bit, his hands waving to the menu. “Then can I get you something different? We have uh…” Mondo turned to look at the menu, all his knowledge of years working in the small cafe flying out the window in an instant.

“Do you have any tea,” Kiyotaka asked thoughtfully, looking up at the menu.

“We have a chai tea latte...but other than that...no,” Mondo frowned. “My boss is kinda picky about keeping this place a ‘cafe’ and not a ‘tea house’.” He rolled his eyes. “Pretty sure we’re the only cafe in the _country_ that just serves coffee based stuff...though maybe that’s what he wants.”

“I see,” Kiyotaka couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice. “Perhaps somewhere else then…”

“You sure I can’t get you anything else?” _My number? Perhaps?_ The voice in Mondo’s head sounded suspiciously like Leon.

“Ah, no, thank you, that will do it.” Kiyotaka shook his head, his disappointment shifting to something more thoughtful as he paid for the drinks.

Mondo made the two drinks in silence. He’d given Leon a hard time about it...but he did admit Kiyotaka was attractive...and he definitely wanted to get to know the other man more. If he _knew_ asking for a date wouldn’t go up in flames, he would. Unfortunately, Leon also had a point about his losing streak. He didn’t want Kiyotaka to get in trouble with his superiors because he had to avoid the cafe because Mondo had yelled at him…

He solemnly placed the drinks on the counter. “Here’s your mocha and macchiato.”

“Thank you,” Kiyotaka’s voice was soft. So soft, it caused Mondo to look up in concern. Kiyotaka had made no move to pick up the drinks, instead he was fiddling with his scarf. He took a deep breath, seeming to settle on something and started digging in his pocket. Eventually, he produced a business card and held it out to Mondo, bowing slightly.

“Oowada-san would you please go out with me to get tea!?”

Mondo blinked; too stunned to really say anything. “You...you mean like a _date?_ ” Damn. He didn’t mean to shout that last bit...

“Yes!” Kiyotaka shouted back, just as loudly, his brows furrowed in determination. “A date! With me! To get tea!”

Mondo flushed bright red, the situation hitting him in the face. “I-” He could feel the eyes of the other patrons boring into him and Kiyotaka, waiting for his answer. 

The longer he took, the more uncertain Kiyotaka started to look, until he eventually started to backtrack “U-unless you don’t like tea? We could do something else, I just-”

“Yes!” Mondo shouted back, fully aware of his own volume, but unable to stop himself. “I would like that!”

Kiyotaka’s eyes widened and a giddy smile slowly spread across his face. “Excellent! I will call you with the details!” He paused as something occurred to him. “Well I suppose you will have to call _me_ as I do not have your number...but regardless! I look forward to it!”

With that, Kiyotaka picked up the small tray with the two drinks and turned to leave, waving at Mondo just before he pushed open the door and was gone in the crowd on the sidewalk.

Mondo stood there for a moment, just looking down at the professional business card, stunned. Did...he actually get a date? With a cute guy???

Behind him he could hear someone making kissy noises.

Welp, just because Mondo got a date successfully, it wouldn’t save Leon from getting beat behind the dumpster.


	2. Cappuccino Confidant

The minute Kiyotaka got home and hung up his coat, he was on the phone. He would have called earlier, but it wouldn’t have been appropriate workplace manners to do so, even if it  _ was _ technically a family call.

He’d been buzzing with nervous and excited energy ever since Mondo had agreed to go on a date with him. If he didn’t let it out to  _ someone, _ he was going to explode. 

The phone picked up on the second ring and a low smooth voice came through. “You finally decided to dye your hair white and accidentally spilled all the dye down the drain, dyeing your shower pink.”

Kiyotaka huffed out a breath. “Not even close this time Hiro.”

On the other end of the line, Yasuhiro chuckled, “Damn, I thought my percentage was going up.”

“How would that even work? Where did the pink come from if my hair is white?” Kiyotaka smiled despite himself. He’d known Yasuhiro Hagakure since high school. The man was several years older than Kiyotaka himself, but he’d been held back enough that they ended up in the same class. One fateful parent teacher’s conference night Kiyotaka’s father met Hiro’s mom and before either Kiyotaka or Hiro knew it, they were step-brothers. It had taken some significant getting used to on both of their parts, but by this point, Kiyotaka felt comfortable calling them family.

“You know, I don’t really know.” Hiro hummed on the other end of the line. “It’s not like the visions  _ usually _ have any rhyme or reason, but I thought for sure they were right this time.” Something clattered loudly and Kiyotaka had to hold the phone away from his ear. “Sorry bout that, but anyway what’s up?”

Kiyotaka’s smile widened as he entered the apartment’s small kitchen, the phone wedged between his ear and his shoulder. “Do you remember me talking about that handsome man at the coffee shop?”

There was a small gasp. “Yes! What happened? Did you finally get his number?”

“No actually…” Kiyotaka stuck his head in his refrigerator, looking for the eggs. Tonight was an omurice kind of night.

“Aw man, c’mooon. I thought you had a plan and everything set for today or something!”

“I did.” Ah, there they were. He grabbed the egg carton and shut the fridge with his hip. “I gave him  _ my _ number.”

There was a soft “Ohhh” before Hiro continued. “Has he called  _ you _ yet then?”

Kiyotaka hums, pausing. He hadn’t really checked. He kept his phone on silent all throughout work, and the train had been too crowded to check it there… When he’d gotten back he’d just called up Hiro, too excited for anything else. 

“I don’t know? I don’t think so…”

“What are you talking to me for then! Your mystery man could be trying to call you at this very second!” Hiro sounded offended, like he couldn’t believe that Kiyotaka  _ wasn’t _ some lovestruck girl waiting idly by the phone. Kiyotaka was excited, yes, but not to the point of being unproductive. 

“I mean,” Kiyotaka cracked the eggs into the pan, starting to whisk them up. “He could message me too, which wouldn’t-”

“No!” Hiro cut him off. “He is trying to call you right now, I can feel it! I gotta go do a relationship reading for you two, what’s his name??”

Kiyotaka’s mouth open and closed, but no sound came out. Eventually though, he realized there was no real use fighting the inevitable. “Oowada Mondo.”

“Cool! Cool cool cool,” Hiro’s voice sounded distant now, but Kiyotaka could make out a “Where did I put my- aha! Taka I gotta go, but tell me how the date goes! If the result of this reading is good I’ll tell you that too! Byeeee!”

Without waiting for Kiyotaka to reply, the phone clicked off.

Kiyotaka paused before pulling his phone away and looking at it...expectantly. It was true Hiro only had a 33% success rate with his fortunes, but even Kiyotaka had to admit that being right about the future a third of the time with no prior information was rather impressive.

He looked at his phone. His phone looked back. Nothing.

He even opened it back up to make sure he hadn’t received any missed calls or messages. Still nothing.

He sighed and put the phone back into his pocket, doubt starting to set in as he stared into the swirling egg in the pan. 

Was he right in asking the man out? At his work no less? Mondo had said yes...but...was he just trying to be nice? He’d been the only person at the counter after that red-headed man tried to avoid Kiyotaka coming in...maybe Kiyotaka had backed Mondo into a corner where he felt he couldn’t say no…He had seemed pretty nervous about the whole thing. At the time, Kiyotaka had read it as excitement, but he was never very good at that sort of thing…

He’d noticed Mondo the first time he’d gone in, and if he were honest, he isn’t sure what exactly drew him to Mondo in the first place. Was it the two-toned hair? The quiet, stoic, confidence as he mixed drink after drink? Saying Mondo was good looking would be an understatement, but Kiyotaka believed he had more sense than to ask a guy on a date just because he was hot.

Something about him just felt...right to Kiyotaka. Like meeting an old friend after a lifetime away and knowing you’d pick up right where you left off.

Or maybe he’d been talking to Hiro too much again. He couldn’t stop worrying now...

He sighed and folded up his omurice into a nice little packet, plating it with a side of seasonal veggies. He was  _ not _ going to look at his phone until he went to bed. Absolutely not. He was an  _ adult _ and so was Mondo. If Mondo chose to reject his offer after the initial shock wore off, that was his prerogative to do so. And Kiyotaka would take it in stride…

Kiyotaka blinked as he realized halfway through putting ketchup on his omurice, he’d been drawing little hearts with the sauce. He shook his head and just covered the rest with a squiggle before turning on the nightly news. That would surely take his mind off of things.

He managed to finish his dinner in relative peace and washed all of his dishes...but he still felt antsy and worried. What if Mondo had said yes but really meant no? What if Mondo simply lost his business card and didn’t know which number to call! Maybe-

His phone dinged and he almost dropped it out of shock.

**hey its Mondo from the cafe...u kno...the guy u gave ur # to**

Kiyotaka brightened immediately, his previous worries gone.  _ He’d messaged Kiyotaka back _ .

**Hello! I am adding you to my contacts right now! How are you?**

Kiyotaka hummed...maybe he was being too excitable...people had told him that before. He didn’t want to push Mondo away before they were able to go on their date…

**good**

**srry it took me so long to write back. One of my cowrks dragged me out**

**for drinks**

Ah. Kiyotaka’s eyes softened. Mondo didn’t have to apologize. He wasn’t angry or anything but...it was nice of him to acknowledge it.

**That’s ok! I hope you’re having fun!**

**not rlly lol. Leon keeps tryin to force me to do karaoke. not a singer** **  
****drinks r good tho**

Kiyotaka worried his lip between his teeth. A little harmless flirting wouldn’t hurt, right?

**I’m sure your singing is lovely! You have a very nice tone to your voice** **  
****from what I’ve heard at the cafe.**

Mondo didn’t reply right away and a cold pit settled into Kiyotaka’s stomach. Had he misread the mood? Or maybe Mondo had just texted him back to reject his initial proposal. When his phone dinged, signaling a reply, it didn’t help.

**guyhitjg.,fgwaedfadhsuifqw3e2iu8x**

**Um...Oowada-san, are you alright?**

**afewifasjfdcxzx monn cant fasdf cum t the phne hs beien a lilll biiitch**

**???**

**he thiks ur hoottt~~~~**

Kiyotaka blinked down at his phone, perplexed. What? What did any of this mean? Was it some special code or something?

**Sorry! Sorry, Leon got ahold of my phone just ignore him**

**Ah, ok LOL Please tell him to get home safely and drink plenty of water.** **  
****I’m sure he will need it.**

**Lol yeh**

Kiyotaka let go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Who knew texting a potential date for the first time could be  _ this _ nerve wracking.

**So...tea?**

Ah yes that’s right, he still had to set up their date.

**Yes! I know a perfect place. Here I’ll send you the address…**

\--------

Yasuhiro could do nothing but stare down at the cards in his hand. He- This was incredible. If he was interpreting this correctly…

This random guy Taka met in a coffee shop...was predestined to be his soulmate. And not only that, they were going to be an incredibly powerful couple...like the kind that got written about in stories.

Hiro set the cards back down on the table and pondered over them for a little bit longer. Well...he did have a 33% success rate. That’s about 1 in 3. He got the bit about the white hair wrong earlier...and he was so sure about Mondo calling him. That was probably the thing that happened, not this bit.

After all, how often does a legendary romantic couple meet in a  _ coffee shop _ ?


	3. Darjeeling Date

Mondo double checked, triple checked, and quadruple checked the address before he set off on his motorcycle. He knew the neighborhood the shop was in. It wasn’t necessarily in a fancy section, but it was still a nice part of the city. He decided to dress as nicely as he could while still being able to ride his bike; just a nice sweater and slacks. He also, not so secretly, hoped that Kiyotaka would be impressed with his bike…guys liked that kind of thing right?

It had gotten bitterly cold over the past couple of days and, against his better judgement Mondo had to forgo his usual hair for a half ponytail so he could get his helmet on. He figured it was better to get there with no pomp and unfrozen eyes than the other way around.

He’d texted Kiyotaka before heading out, telling the other man he’d be there soon, so it came as little surprise the young man was waiting outside the tea shop for him. As the roar of the motorcycle engine came within hearing range, Kiyotaka looked up from his phone and gave Mondo a big smile and a wave.

_ Mondo was f u c k e d. _

He parked the bike and paid the meter for two hours. Optimistic for a simple coffee date? Maybe. But he had a good feeling about all of this…

He stuck his helmet in the saddlebag and thrust his gloved hands in his pockets, trying to put on a thin veneer of cool over his obvious nerves and excitement.

When he caught Kiyotaka’s eyes again, the other man beamed and jogged over to meet Mondo. The chill had seeped into his cheeks, making them a delightful pink to go with his ruby eyes. As he looked at Mondo, Mondo could swear there was a hint of wonder in Kiyotaka’s eyes. “You look wonderful! I’ve never seen you out of your work uniform!”

Mondo could feel the flush creep up his neck. “Th...thanks...you look nice too.” And it was true. Kiyotaka might dress up nicely for work, but, in Mondo’s opinion, it was nothing compared to the more casual date outfit he’d put together. A thick scarf and coat hung loosely over a neatly pressed shirt and sweater vest. He looked  _ adorable _ and Mondo could feel that blush take his cheeks.

Kiyotaka cocked his head to the side. “Though I will admit...I miss your usual hairstyle.” He blinked, seeming to catch himself. “Not that you don’t look nice today! You always look nice it’s just that it frames your face so nicely and I-”

Mondo’s eyes widened. Most people outside of the gang made fun of his hair...to have someone compliment it and even...miss it. “Y-yeah...decided to wear a helmet today...for the wind.”

Kiyotaka nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer. “Ah then I suppose it is a small price to pay for safety! And speaking of the cold,” He nodded to the shop doors, “Shall we head in?”

The shop was nice. The decor was quiet and understated yet distinct at the same time. It appeared to be trying to marry the tea time traditions of the East and West with small tables littering the main floor with petit fours on tiered trays but hand painted sliding screens and hanging lights. The shop had a particularly calming and natural feel to it that had nothing to do with the warm scent of brewing tea hanging in the air. It managed to feel homey and intimate despite the bustling activity of a full-time cafe.

They found an open seat and hung their coats on the backs of the chairs. Mondo ran his hand over the table, subtly admiring the expert craftsmanship of the wood. Maybe one day he could make something this nice… Something people would appreciate and make memories over.

“It’s nice.” Kiyotaka spoke, breaking Mondo of his reverie.

“Hm? Yeah it is,” Mondo looked around the rest of the cafe. “How did you even find this place to begin with?”

Kiyotaka smiled softly. “My company group came here at the beginning of the year for a teambuilding event.” He pulled a small menu out of a little pocket on the side of the table. “I’ve been coming here since. Well, when I can anyway. It’s a wonderful atmosphere.”

Mondo bit the inside of his cheek. “Makes a good first date spot.” 

Kiyotaka hummed in agreement, looking up from the menu. He reached across the table to take Mondo’s hand, his eyes sincere. “Yes. Thank you for coming with me Oowada-san.”

_ This man was going to be the absolute death of him. _

“Y’can call me Mondo...and uh,” He swallowed nervously. “Thank you for asking me…” 

The attendant came over and asked for their orders. To Mondo’s immense surprise, Kiyotaka did not let go of his hand. Didn’t even loosen his fingers. It was...nice. The feeling of Kiyotaka’s soft hands pressed into his own grounded him; made him feel safe. It was weird, considering they were only just starting their first date.

Kiyotaka squeezed Mondo’s hand, startling him. “Oh, uh, sorry um I haven’t really gotten a chance to read the menu yet.” That was...kind of a lie. Mondo wasn’t really a tea guy. It was fine on occasion, but he wasn’t really super big on it himself. He’d planned on just nibbling on something while Kiyotaka drank his tea. Even when Mondo drank coffee, he’d dump a whole bunch of shit in it to make it taste decent. He knew it wasn’t super manly to order a double mocha chocolate chip brownie latte with extra whip, even if he  _ did _ work there...let alone on a date.

“Um...I’ll have what he’s having I guess.” He gestured at Kiyotaka. The attendant nodded and wrote down their order before disappearing into the back. When she was out of hearing range, Mondo laughed. “I have no idea what I just ordered…”

Kiyotaka looked surprised. “You weren’t listening?”

Mondo grinned sheepishly. “Uh…”

Kiyotaka shook his head ruefully. “Well regardless, I think you’ll like it.” He hummed. “It’s not my usual order but…It seemed appropriate.” Mondo wondered if he imagined the blush high on Kiyotaka’s cheeks.

Kiyotaka was surprisingly easy to talk to. It helped that he seemed to chatter on and on about anything of interest, from asking Mondo about his bike to remarking on the current political climate of the country. But it was more than that. 

Despite getting to this date full of nerves and feeling like he was about to cut his losses and run, Mondo found himself relaxing considerably the more Kiyotaka spoke. He offered his own observations here and there, and each time he did, Kiyotaka perked up with renewed interest. It was cute, he thought; almost like Kiyotaka was taking great joy in knowing Mondo was still listening to him.

Eventually, the servers started to bring over their order. Mondo was a bit taken aback. It was pretty clear what Kiyotaka had meant when he’d said the order was ‘appropriate’. It was like something specifically set up for Valentine’s or White Day. The tiny sandwiches that had been brought over were cut into little hearts, the scones too were similarly shaped, and the jam spoons that went with them had red ribbons tied into bows on their ends. When the staff brought over the teapot for them and poured it, the smell of the hot tea had distinct notes of cocoa and spice.

“I ah, apologize if it’s a bit feminine.” Kiyotaka nodded at the set before them, lifting his own cup. “But your coworker...Kuwata-san I think, texted me to tell me you weren’t very fond of bitter drinks. This is the best dessert tea on the menu. I thought maybe if you ordered something you didn’t like just because you thought you had to, we could switch.” He smiled. “Though I guess that’s not a problem now due to your inattentiveness.”

There was so much to unpack there. But first, “How the hell did Leon get your number?”

Kiyotaka chuckled, and the sound was enough to thaw Mondo’s heart towards Leon a little. “That night he was trying to get you to do karaoke, he wrote it down and he’s been sending me...tips.” He blushed. “Some were um...more suited for later dates…”

Mondo groaned and slapped a hand over his face. “God I’m so sorry, he’s a dick about these things.”

“Don’t be,” Kiyotaka took a sip of his tea, his mouth curling into a smile. “I did say later...” he blanched, his words catching up to him. “That is if you would be comfortable seeing each other again? I think this is going well and I thought maybe you felt the same, we could continue?”

Mondo flustered for a minute, his mind trying to catch up to what Kiyotaka was saying and  _ not _ thinking about “later dates”. “YES!” He finally blurted out, wincing and lowering his voice when a few patrons turned to look at their table. “I mean..yes..I would like to...with you.”

Kiyotaka’s ensuing smile was something Mondo knew he was going to save in the corners of his heart for a rainy day. “I would too…” Kiyotaka’s voice was soft and Mondo could hardly believe such tenderness was directed at him. For not the first time that day he was a bit stunned in Kiyotaka’s presence.

“Now please before your tea gets cold! I want to know what you think of it.” Kiyotaka gestured down to Mondo’s cup before picking a heart scone off of the plate.

Mondo hummed, lifting the tea to his lips. The tea was unlike any tea he’d tasted before. It was light and rich at the same time, warming his chest with both its temperature and light gingery flavor. As far as teas went, Mondo decided that this one was alright, though he thought he might be a bit biased due to Kiyotaka smiling expectantly on the other side of the table.

The tea was good, but the kiss they shared later that night as Mondo dropped Kiyotaka off at his apartment was so much better.


End file.
